Beyond the Sea
by lionsden78
Summary: A Jack and Rose fic! Jack and Rose are obviously and love but what would have happened if the Titanic didn't sink? Would they end up together? What hardships would they go through? Story is T but there will be some M moments, I think it just rounds out the story. Sorry about the bad summary.
1. Come Away With Me

**Author's Note: Hi! So I'm starting a new story. I've only written one before, and it was just a one shot, so bear with me if I make any mistakes. I'm usually pretty good with spelling and grammar but if I make a mistake, sorry, I know it's annoying but nobody's perfect. I'll try to keep up with updating; I know it sucks when authors don't finish their stories. Sorry if the story is terrible. Oh and I don't own anything, all characters and yadayada belong to who they belong to. God bless em. **

He studied her face intently as she looked up at the stars. Her bright green eyes, fiery red hair, porcelain skin, and ruby red lips all made him weak at the knees. What he would give for a kiss from those lips. His fantasies were interrupted by her words. "Look, a shooting star!" she exclaimed, swinging on the rope she held in her fragile hands. Jack smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, that's a long one." He spoke, in a bit of a daze. "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" she asked a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Why, what would you wish for?" Jack asked. Rose's smile dissipated and a look of sorrow took its place. "Something I can't have." She answered. Before he could retort, she touched his shoulder. Oh, how such a simple touch made him weak. He pulled her in closer, leaning in to kiss her lips, but before he could, she pulled away. "Goodnight Jack." She spoke. And then she was gone and he was left standing on the middle of the deck, still feeling hazy from her touch. "Shit!" he swore as he lit a cigarette. "Shit, shit, shit." He repeated, dragging his feet all the way back to his room.

He opened the door and stepped in quietly. He noticed that he and Fabrizio's roommates weren't in the room. "_They rarely are." _he thought, ever since they got on the ship those men had barely been in the room. Not that he minded. He didn't dislike them, but it was awkward sharing a room with strangers. He slipped into bed and sighed deeply. He wished Rose were next to him. He knew she was rich and beautiful and everything he was told he could never have, but somehow he knew she felt the same way. They were soul mates. All of the sudden, Fabrizio awoke. "Jack?" he asked groggily. "Yeah?" he answered. "Are you going to see that girl again?" he inquired. "Hell yeah. If I have anything to do with it." Jack said. Fabrizio laughed. "You like her more than the other girls you've had, don't you?" he spoke knowingly. "More than anything." He whispered. He waited for Fabrizio's response but it never came. He was asleep. Jack began to nod off as well, his dreams filled with a redheaded beauty.

Jack awoke with a start as Fabrizio shook him. "Jack," he spoke "wake up, breakfast." He groaned, but then remembered his plan to see Rose and was soon running out the door. He ate quickly and quietly, his mind somewhere else. After breakfast he headed up to the first class deck and snuck past the crew member guarding the gate. People stared at him as he walked though, knowing he didn't belong there. He made his way to the chapel, where Rose had told him she'd be. But suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, before him stood a very sad looking Rose. She had a bruise on her face and tears running down her cheeks. His eyes widened. "R-rose?" he stuttered. "Can we go somewhere and talk? In private?" she asked. He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the bow of the ship.

They hadn't spoken the whole way there but as soon as they stopped walking Jack burst with questions "Who in God's name did this to you? Why are you crying? Are you alright?" he asked, touching her cheek. She winced. He wet his thumb and brushed off some makeup that hid another bruise. "Shit." He said. "It was Cal. He found out about where I went last night, he had his valet follow us and he went crazy at breakfast, hitting me and yelling and screaming. I don't know what to do Jack." She answered. He didn't speak, but simply leaned her up against the railing and took out a handkerchief, wiping away her tears. She wasn't crying anymore and Jack could see that she looked beautiful this morning. He could hardly control himself. "Stay with me." He whispered, in a slightly raspy voice as he bent his forehead down to touch hers. She laughed slightly. "I couldn't." she said. "Yes you can. Break off the engagement and come with me," he moved slightly away from her but he still had his hand on her arm. His eyes sparkled with passion and excitement as he spoke. "I'm not an idiot, alright? I know how the world works. I have 10 bucks in my pocket, I have almost _nothing_ to offer you but I can promise you that I'll take care of you, and I'll never treat you the way he does. I know we haven't known each other that long Rose, but I really feel something for you. Let me help you." She smiled widely, touched by his speech "Ok." She laughed. "Ok?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes! I'll go with you!" she assured him. He smiled and laughed, pulling her closer. "I can't promise it will be easy to get away from Cal though." She spoke worriedly. He lifted her chin. "We'll work it out." He promised. His happy gaze and smile were replaced by a serious expression and a smoldering look of passion in his blue-green eyes as he leaned in closer to her, pressing his hand to the small of her back "I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered huskily right before placing his lips on hers. The warmth he felt went all through his body and he moaned softly and pulled her even closer, even though she couldn't really get much closer to him. He held her body to his as their tongues fought for dominance and her hands intertwined in his blonde hair. He'd often thought of kissing as a prelude to sex. Just another way to lure a woman into his bed, but this was different. He was falling in love with her. She pulled away first and smiled at him, their noses touching. He laughed and kissed her once again.


	2. Almost

After their kiss, they spent the afternoon walking around the ship. They talked about everything under the sun, laughed, kissed, and held on to their blissful happiness, forgetting about Cal and Rose's mother and class differences. But every time Jack held her hand in his he was reminded of the life she came from and how different it was from his. He was confident that she could handle the changes, but should she? She was beautiful and smart and wonderful, didn't she deserve all the luxury in the world? One look at the bruises on her face took these feelings away. He didn't share it with her, but he felt such anger towards Cal for doing this to her. _"He may be rich, but he's still a bastard. You're going to take her away from all of this. You're going to make it okay again."_ He promised silently.

She led him into her suite and he marveled at the luxury that surrounded him. She told him to wait here and she disappeared into another room. He stared at the paintings on the walls and the furniture in the room, trying to take it all in. She came out a moment later with what appeared to be a jewelry case in her hand. Jack smiled at her as she walked over to him. "What's that?" he asked. She stood next to him and opened the case, taking out the biggest rock he'd ever seen. He picked it up and examined it, wide eyed. "Is it a sapphire?" he inquired. She shook her head. "It's a diamond," she corrected, "a very rare diamond." He continued to stare at the necklace, feeling the texture with his fingertips. "I want you to draw me Jack, like one of your French girls. Wearing this." She told him. "Okay." He agreed, still mesmerized by the necklace. "Wearing only this." She spoke again. His head shot up. That certainly broke him out of his daze. How was he supposed to draw her-nude-without wanting to touch her? Still, he agreed. Even though he was nervous, he still wanted to.

Jack moved the couch to face the chair he was going to sit in, scratching the back of his neck while trying to find the best angle. _"Why am I sweating." _He asked himself _"Oh, right, you're about to draw Rose. Naked."_ He answered, once again in his head. Suddenly, she opened the door, wearing only a black kimono and of course, the Heart of the Ocean. She swung the tie of the robe around in a circle, a seductive look painted on her face. Jack gulped. She began walking towards him and he sat down. "The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." She said, throwing a dime in his direction. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." She joked. Jack was speechless as she dropped her robe. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman, a more beautiful _anything._ "Where do you want me?" she asked. _"In my bed." _He answered in his head. _"SHUT UP,"_ a voice told him, _"she's not like that."_ Still when he opened his mouth to speak, he answered fairly honestly. "On the bed." He spoke "I-I mean the couch." He recovered. _"God dammit Dawson."_ He scolded himself, but she laughed at his Freudian slip and positioned herself on the couch. He began to draw, managing to keep his composure, until he reached her breasts and his cheeks turned red. Rose caught this. "I do believe you're blushing Mr. big artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." She teased. "He does landscapes." He defended.

There wasn't any more talking until Jack announced he was done. She got up, put on her robe, and stood behind him, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's beautiful. Thank you." said Rose. He smiled and kissed her lips softly. She deepened the kiss and he reached up to brush her cheek. Suddenly she moved her lips and began kissing his jaw, and then his neck, running her hands along his chest unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "R-rose." He stuttered, struggling to gain his composure. "O-oh I'm sorry," She spoke, "I thought you would-never mind." He could she was hurt by his resistance. He stood up and held her hands in his. Jack laughed softly. "Rose, my sweet, sweet Rose, you didn't think I didn't want you, did you?" he asked. She looked away, nodding. He laughed again. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to sit there and stare at you, completely nude, and not do anything? Of course I want to, you know, you're everything I could ever ask for. But I don't want to pressure you or make you think I'm just in it for sex, because I'm not." He assured her. She suddenly felt more confident and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know," she said, unbuttoning his shirt once again, "but I want to." She pulled his shirt all the way off and finally he couldn't take it anymore and crushed his body to hers. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as he kissed her. He began biting and kissing her neck and she moaned. He shrugged the robe off of her shoulders. She backed them up towards the couch and he climbed on top of her, moaning and saying her name as he kissed her face and then her neck and finally her breasts. She tugged at his pants and finally managed to pull them off. Just as he was about to move his lips even lower, the door opened and Jack locked eyes with his worst nightmare. Cal.

.


	3. A Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note: I've been home sick for the past two days, so I've been writing a lot and that's why the updates have been so frequent. They most likely won't be this often once I get back, but I'll try to keep them to at least once or twice a week. I tried to do better on the paragraph/spacing as per suggestion of someone who reviewed. I've been writing the story mostly in third person limited from Jack's POV but I was thinking about doing a chapter or two in third person limited from Rose's POV soon, let me know if you think I should, or if you think I should stick with Jack.**

Cal's dark eyes were as wide as saucers. Rose had hung her neck over the side of the couch and saw who it was. She looked up at Jack with fear and confusion in her eyes. Jack meanwhile was trying to process his emotions. He was livid at Cal for hitting Rose and treating her the way he did. He was a bit disappointed that their moment was ruined. He was afraid, not so much for himself but for Rose. But on top of all that he found the irony of the situation hilarious. Cal was not so amused.

"GET THE HELL OF OFF OF HER!" he yelled.

Jack climbed off of Rose, quickly handing over her bathrobe to cover herself. He then found his pants and put them on. His shirt however, had been thrown by Rose and now laid only a few inches from Cal's feet. He wasn't in the mood to be that close to Caledon Hockley at the moment. Rose sat politely on the couch and Jack stood toward the center of the room. They were both waiting for whatever Cal was going to do, who at the moment appeared to be trying to figure that out. His face was scrunched up in concentration, as if he was doing math in his head. All of a sudden, however, he appeared to have figured out his approach and stood up a little straighter, looking Jack in the eye.

"Now that you are both at least partially clothed," he began, "maybe Mr. Dawson would like to share with me how he tricked the lovely Rose into such a compromising position." Jack was about to speak, but Rose beat him to the punch.

"He didn't trick me into anything!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"So this was your idea then?" Cal inquired, stepping closer to Rose. Jack turned to Rose and shook his head. _"Blame it on me. It was probably my fault anyway. I'll take care of it." _His eyes said. Finally he spoke up.

"It was kind of a two way thing, Cal." He answered. Cal scoffed and began towards Jack.

"The engagement is off." Rose suddenly intervened. He was extremely angry now.

"The engagement is off!" he boomed, "The engagement is off? So you can go to him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" A defense for Rose was on the tip of Jack's tongue, but once again Rose beat him to it.

"I'd rather be his whore then your wife." she retorted confidently. And the surprised everyone once again, by spitting at him, directly in his eye. Jack laughed heartily, the tension in the room disappearing as he moved to get his shirt. Rose moved to the other room to put on some clothes. Jack was still laughing as he buttoned his shirt. Cal stared at him in disgust.

"You won't get away with this." He challenged. Jack stopped laughing and moved towards him.

"When we get off this goddamn ship, I am taking her far, far away from you. But if you ever find us, and if you ever put your hands on her again, I will not hesitate to kill you right where you stand. You may have money, but you're fucking scum. I know it, she knows it, and I think you do too. Stay away from us if you know what's good for you." He threatened. Cal appeared scared, but only for a moment. The fear was replaced by a cold stare.

"Have fun with my fiancé. It looks like the little slut might just give to you what she never gave to me," he taunted, enjoying the angered look on Jack's face, "Willingly, that is." Jack raised his hand to hit him but Cal quickly strolled out of the room. Jack was shocked. He was pretty sure he knew what Cal meant, but was he telling the truth? Could he ask Rose? He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Was Rose crying over more than just the bruises this morning? He felt tears prick in his eyes when he imagined what Cal might've done to her. He quickly wiped them away when he heard Rose's bedroom door open.

"Did he leave?" she asked. He nodded, smiling sadly at her. He moved over to her and held her close to his chest, rubbing her back.

"I won't let him hurt you again." He whispered. She lifted her head and put her arms around his neck. She was beaming, but her smile fell a little when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He laughed a little. She was worried about him? Jack thought about asking her if what Cal said was true, but she looked so happy. How could he ruin that? He decided he would ask her later, and with that he was able to smile too.

"I've never been better." He answered, then pressed his lips to hers, holding her as close as she could get. She pulled away from the kiss a little later and he groaned, pretending to be angry.

"What now?" she asked.

"I don't know." He confessed. He hadn't thought about what they were going to do for the rest of the trip. They still had two full days until they docked.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay here. My mother and Cal will surely take me back to Philadelphia when we dock if I do, and then we'll be right back where we started." Rose told him.

"Stay in my room," he said simply, "It'll be a bit of a tight squeeze but it's only for a few nights. Fabrizio won't mind, and the other guys…well they're actually never there. I don't know where they go."

"Are you sure no one would mind?" she asked.

"I'm sure. Go get some clothes or whatever else you want to take and I'll wait for you out here." Jack said. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips before looking into her eyes and kissing her lips again. She backed away into the other room, still looking at him.

"You're sure you're ok?" she inquired again.

"I'm sure." He answered. But he wasn't. He had a bad feeling that this had been too easy. Not to mention what Cal had revealed to him. He wouldn't let Rose know that though. At least not yet.


	4. Almost Again

**Author's Note: This is really just a short little fluffy chapter (I'm having a bit of writer's block) but I hope you enjoy it anyway and things will start heating up again soon. **

No one was in the room when Jack and Rose entered. However, there was awkwardness in the air that refused to relent. Jack thought that with the passion and intensity of their love affair, such feelings would be impossible. But nevertheless, when Rose sat down on the bottom bunk her eyes looked anywhere but into his and he fiddled mindlessly with his lighter. He was thinking about Cal's confession and what had transpired just before he walked in. Would a woman who had been raped be so eager to jump into bed with another man? He didn't think so, but what did he know about rape victims? Jack shuddered at the thought of Rose being in that category. Suddenly, she spoke.

"You might just set the place on fire if you don't stop that." She stated coyly, referring to his playing with the lighter.

He laughed and sat beside her. She stretched out on the bed, her head in his lap and he played with her copper hair. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile rested on her lips. A chuckle rose from deep in her throat until suddenly she was hysterically laughing. She opened her eyes and saw Jack looking down at her with raised eyebrows and a bemused expression on her face.

"What on hell's earth is so hilariously funny mi amore?" he asked

"Did-did you see Cal's face when h-he walked in on us?" she stammered, still laughing hysterically.

Jack began to laugh along with her and they continued to do so until tears were rolling down their cheeks. As their laughter died down Rose lifted her up to place a kiss on Jack's lips, one touch of her lips wasn't enough for Jack however, and he grasped the back of her neck and continued the kiss.

_"Don't do this."_ A voice in Jack's head told him, but he didn't listen and instead maneuvered her body and his until he was lying on top of her. His mind was telling him to be responsible, but his love starved body was begging to differ and the throbbing of a certain male appendage kept his doubts away. He was ignoring the thoughts in his brain and focusing on the ones that took over a different head. He moved his kisses down to her neck and lightly sucked on the skin of her collarbone. The moment was all too fleeting, however, because as soon as Jack had reached to Rose's back to unbutton her dress, the door opened and they were once again interrupted.

"Damn it!" Jack swore as Fabrizio came into the room. Fabrizio blushed.

"Well, I came to see if you were coming to dinner but I guess not." He assumed, winking at Jack.

"Actually…" Rose countered, but Jack interrupted her.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said and held his hand out to her. He opened the door and haughtily bowed.

"After you malady." He stated in a mock sophisticated voice. He suspected that Fabrizio's bad timing might have actually been a good thing, after all he still had to ask her about Cal and he had certainly proved that he couldn't trust himself as soon as her lips touched his, but it didn't heal the ache that Rose ignited in his body.

As they walked down the hallway she whispered in his ear,

"If we get interrupted one more time, I might really jump off the ship."

He laughed heartily before taking her hand and huskily whispering,

"Not to worry miss, I think I know just the place for us to get some privacy."


	5. Clear as Fire

Paste your document here..

**Author's Note: I know my chapters have been super fluffy and pointless lately but I promise there will be some action soon enough. I think there will be on more chapter of fluff and then we'll move on. So sorry about my writer's block. Please review and message me any ideas you have!**

Everyone was surprised at how well Rose had fit in so far in third class. Except for Jack, that is. He had never been worried. Now they were walking out on the deck. No one was out except them and the stars shone bright in the sky. A peaceful, serene feeling bloomed inside Rose and her smile was blissful. Jack didn't bask in the luxurious serenity, and it was plain to see just by looking in his eyes. Rose's smile faltered.

"Jack?" Rose asked.

"Hm?" He absentmindedly answered.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

He looked into her eyes. Pools of green concern shined back at him. He'd always had the tendency of getting lost in his thoughts, working things out in his head. But Rose saw through that. He sighed deeply.

"Yes and no." He said.

"What's bothering you?" She prodded further

He swallowed. "Did Cal-did he…well what I mean is…"

"Jack," Rose spoke, holding his hand and guiding him to sit on a bench next to her. "You're talking to me here. You don't have to be nervous."

"Did Cal rape you?" Jack blurted out. "_God Jack you're so fucking eloquent. Good job." _He thought.

"What?" She yelled. "No!" she confirmed.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He muttered.

"Why would you think something like that?" She asked, shocked.

"Cal kind of implied it earlier today." Jack explained.

Rose laughed. It was just like Cal to screw with Jack's head that way.

"Jack, Cal yelled at me and put me down and hit me and never listened to me. But he never touched me, in that way."

In a moment of clarity Jack saw Rose for what she actually was, a seventeen year old girl. At seventeen she had been through so much already it made his head spin. And yet her optimism and lust for life was even stronger than his. Even though she was hanging off the back of a ship two nights ago, she was the happiest person he knew. He knew that the fire that he loved so much about her was what had kept her going. Fire had always been an enemy to him. After all, it killed his parents. But he'd never loved anything more than Rose's fire and he silently vowed to keep it burning until the day he died.

"My hands will never touch you in an unkind way, Rose." he assured her as he touched her cheek. He ran his thumb across her lips, "And my lips will never speak unkind words to you." He promised. "And I'll live to listen to the things you say. That I promise you." He breathed before catching her lips in a tender, loving kiss. Yes, fire had indeed redeemed itself.

.


	6. Love for the Making

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ: Hmm...what can I say? This is M. I wouldn't say it's 50 Shades of Grey M, it's more like 20 shades of grey. Or maybe 25. I don't really know the 50 Shades scale. I swear to God something will happen in the next chapter that is not fluff. I just felt like these people really needed to have sex! I mean c'mon. Now let me explain a couple things. I really dislike it when people get down to these intimate scenes and display Jack as a virginal, hesitant she-male with no sexual desires. I know it's 1912 but Jack is still a guy, he's about 21, and he drew naked chicks in Paris, I don't think he's a virgin, do you? So I sort of went the oppisite, I made him pretty...experienced. I was a little inspired by the story Criminal by Moment for Life (check it out, it's on this site) to turn Jack into a bit of a bad boy and write something a little...naughtier. If you're uncomfortable by this, just don't read it. I'm a little embarrassed to have written it, but I feel it's necessary to develop Jack and Rose's relationship more. So again, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, it kind of makes me uncomfortable too, but please don't complain I'm embarrassed enough lol.**

After their conversation, Jack took Rose down to the cargo hold to show her something he found the other day.

"Here it is." Jack exclaimed as a black Renault came into view. Rose laughed as he opened the door and ushered her into the backseat. She climbed onto her knees so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He honked the horn.

"Where to, Miss?" He asked in a mock wealthy tone.

"To the stars." She whispered and pulled him into the backseat. He laughed and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and she held his other hand in hers. She looked up at him with seductive green eyes and his breathing quickened. Twice they had started this but he knew this time they would finish, and his heart beat rapidly for knowing it.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"No." she answered. She played with his fingers and kissed them gently. He trembled already and felt an intense plummeting feeling in his stomach.

_"Jesus Christ."_ He thought as he closed his eyes. She was barely even touching him yet and he already felt like he was on fire. Jack was very experienced sexually but he suddenly felt like a virgin again. He was afraid to touch her, but at the same time afraid not to touch her.

"Put your hands on me, Jack." She whispered, placing his hand on her breast. He groaned and pushed her back onto the seat of the car, pressing his lips to hers feverishly. She moaned and he relished in the sound and the power he had over her at that moment. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he kissed her.

"She unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands and he quickly pushed it off his shoulders, not wanting to stop touching her any longer than he had to. She stroked his bare chest and stared in awe. He was thin but very muscular. His skin was tanned and burning hot, almost as if he had a fever. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as she touched him, letting her explore his body, making her feel more at ease. But he couldn't take it much longer and he began to frantically search her back for clasps or buttons or a zipper, something to get the damn dress off of her. He needed to feel her skin on his like he needed air to breathe. Finally his hands landed on a zipper and he pulled it down. He moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed the sleeved of her dress down and she lifted her hips so he could pull it off her. He stared for a moment, captivated by her beauty. She was only covered now by a bra and underwear. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her impatient face. He ran his hands across her stomach and down her hips before reaching her thigh and pulling it up a little so it came up against his waist.

"You're beautiful." He spoke, one hand under her knee and one under her back.

She reached forward and unbuttoned his pants and he stared into her eyes as she did so, looking for fear and doubt. He saw only love and dare he say a bit of lust, so he proceeded to assist her in pulling them off. He quickly undid her bra and pushed the straps off her shoulders, kissing a path down to her breasts while pulling the bra completely off her. Her back arched when he made contact with a nipple and he smiled seductively, looking up at her and arching a brow. Her lips were parted and her eyes closed as he continued the foreplay, her hands knotted in his hair as he pulled her underwear down, to her surprise and delight, with the assistance of his teeth. Gone was innocent and boyish Jack Dawson at the moment. In his place was a lustful man, and an experienced lover. She loved him all the more for it. When she finally succeeded in pulling his boxers off, he rested between her legs and she reached out to touch his throbbing erection. He shivered.

"Rose." He moaned. She continued to stroke him and his breathing became heavier. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a soft whimper of pleasure.

"God, Rose." He said her name again. He enjoyed the feeling for just a few more seconds before reluctantly moving her hand away and kissing her soft lips.

"I don't think I could've lasted much longer if you kept that up." He whispered in her ear. When he looked back at her his eyes were smoky and lustful, but they still had that caring touch. He stroked her cheek and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and slowly pushed himself inside her. She whimpered in pain and he kissed her forehead.

"Shh. You're okay. Just tell me when you're ready for me to keep going." He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The pain was subsiding a bit and she opened her eyes and her heart swelled when she realized exactly what they were doing. Immediately she wanted him closer. She put her arms around his back and told him to keep going. He went in further and she still felt a little pain but she ignored it and focused on the pleasure instead. He kept going until he reached her hymen. He knew this would bring her the most pain so he looked at her once again.

"Keep going." She urged. She wasn't aware of the impending pain.

"Don't tense," he told her. "Just relax." She nodded and he continued pushing all the way into her gently. Still, she shuddered with the pain and a few tears appeared in her eyes. He kissed her, desperately trying to ease the pain and get a reaction. After a minute or so the pain lessened and she took a deep breath.

"Don't hold back." She whispered. He began moving in her and she arched her neck and cried out.

"Are you okay?" he stopped and asked. She smiled.

"Yes. I didn't know it would feel so good." She answered. He smiled and chuckled. He started moving again and she moaned. He was spurred on by the sound and went faster and faster. The harder he thrust into her, the louder she moaned. He felt his own pleasure building but he wanted to make Rose's first time good, so he didn't give in. He kissed her neck and she lifted her hips up, allowing him to go deeper into her. He groaned and kissed her deeply. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and his arms practically lifted her off the seat as he thrust into her, evoking moans and whimpers of pleasure from his Rose. She dug her fingernails in to his back and surprised him by grinding her hips against him

"God you're amazing." He whispered as a wave of pleasure ran over him, she was certainly the best he ever had.

"Jack," She spoke in a jagged whisper. "God, J-Jack please don't stop." He basked in the power he was evoking from her and thrust into her harder as she squirmed and writhed against him. He stared at her face. Her eyes were closed and she let out incoherent noises and spoke his name as the pleasure became unbearable. He loved the way she moved, the noises she made, everything about her. He felt a boost of self-confidence when he remembered he was making her feel this way. Suddenly she gasped and threw her hand up against the steamy window as her orgasm overpowered her.

"Jack!" she yelled. He knew he should silence her but at the moment he just didn't care. There was no sweeter sound then hearing her say his name like that. He moved faster sending her completely over the edge and she held him close, biting his neck slightly and digging her fingernails into his back in an attempt to silence her screams. Screams Jack found incredibly erotic and suddenly he couldn't hold back anymore either and he let go just as her pleasure subsided.

"Rosie," he groaned as he came, "Oh Rose." He moaned when she tightened her walls around him and kissed her to keep from screaming out loud.

Afterwards, he collapsed on top of her, and then lifted himself up a little to look at her face. She glowed and her eyes sparkled. They both still breathed heavily and it seemed as though they had been to heaven and had now crashed back down to earth. He kissed her gently and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He choked out, almost as if he had just realized it himself. In a way, he did. She touched his cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered. He grinned widely and then began laughing. She joined in soon after and they were hysterically giggling with tears rolling down their cheeks. When the laughter subsided he spoke up again.

"I really do love you, Rose. I wasn't just saying that because we just made love. I really do love you." Jack told her. She kissed him and then he laid his head on her chest and let her play with his sweat soaked hair. Just as he was thinking about going another round with his passion-spent lover, a guard opened the door to the car.


	7. Your Gutter Rat

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm so thankful for you guys for reading this, so I thought I'd upload a little chapter as a Christmas present. I know it's short and fluffy, I've kind of been losing insparation for this story. I'll probably go up to 10 chapters for this story, so we're almost done. I'm working on a new fanfic that I've actually already written a lot for, so updates will be frequent. It's called "More to Me". It's very different but I hope you'll like it. I think it's much better than this one. For some reason it's not showing up for me on the regular list of Titanic stories so please review and let me know if you found it there, it may just be my computer. If not just go to my profile, it'll be there. Anyway Merry Christmas and please review!**

Jack whipped his head up the second the car door opened. He reached down and grabbed his shirt to cover Rose's chest, his coat already hid everything else.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the steward asked. Rose looked up at Jack to answer.

"Uh…" he stuttered, "I think that's a little obvious." The man scowled as he began to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Put some clothes on." He angrily muttered, before closing the car door to let them change.

Jack and Rose began putting on their clothes hastily and exited the car.

"I don't know if you to realize this but passengers are not permitted in this section of the ship and this automobile is someone else's property," The steward spat. "Now I suggest you," he pointed at Rose, "get back to first class," he turned to Jack, "and you get back to third class, where you belong. No one has to know about this except us." It was plain to see this was an affair, as they were a very mismatched couple and he took pity on them, letting them slide by. Jack breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking the man with his eyes before he and Rose walked away.

Once out on deck the crisp night air hit them like a shockwave after the heat their bodies had experienced just minutes earlier. Jack wrapped his arms around Rose, protecting her from the cold. She smiled and he kissed her, she pulled away laughing and her cheeks turned crimson.

"Are you blushing?" he teased, a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

"I think we've both done our fair share of blushing recently, hm?" she retorted.

"Oh there you are mistaken my beautiful rose petal, I don't blush." He joked. But his gaze quickly changed from playful to serious when she spoke.

"You know, it's about 1 in the morning, which means its Monday, which means we dock tomorrow. Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Don't worry," He assured her. "I have a friend who owns a pretty nice hotel. He's been there for years so I doubt he's left. We have some money so we can stay there until we figure out where to go."

"Go?" she inquired.

"Well…well yeah. I don't really want to stay in New York. It's nice for a while but it's not a place where you want to settle down." He answered.

"Alright." She agreed.

"I think we'll have to send that steward a Christmas card or something, if he'd said anything to anyone it'd have been my ass." Jack laughed.

Rose threw her head back in a laugh.

"Oh yes, defiling a woman so much higher in status than you. Why, it must be a crime!" she joked.

"As I recall she was quite willing to be defiled. 'Put your hands on me, Jack.' What did the lady think was going to happen?" he rebuked.

Rose blushed again.

"Stop with the blushing! You're talking to me, not Cal." Jack ordered lightheartedly.

"I can't help but blush when a dirty gutter rat is saying such suggestive things." She teased.

"Gutter rat, huh? Is that what I am?" Jack asked laughingly, knowing it wasn't true.

Both their faces turned serious when Rose tugged at his suspenders lightly, pulling his face closer to hers. He put his arms around her back and she placed her hands on his chest.

"No." She whispered, closing her eyes. When she opened them again he was staring at her thoughtfully. "You're my hero." She spoke, looking into his blue eyes. His heart swelled and he crushed his lips against hers.

_"Her hero." _He thought. It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever heard anyone say. He hadn't realized it up until this moment, but it was all he ever wanted or needed to be. When he pulled away, they were both breathless.

"I'll be perfectly happy being a poor, dirty, mangy gutter rat for the rest of my life, Rose. As long as I'm _your_ gutter rat." He rasped, before kissing her again.


	8. Halo

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. My mind has been elsewhere and I've kind of lost interest in this story. I'm going to go up to 10 chapters I think so it's almost over. Sorry if it sucks I just can't seem to get any good ideas for this story. Please check out my other fanfic, More to Me though. And as always, review!**

"Okay, I swear to God it's right around here somewhere." Jack spoke, pulling Rose along behind him. It was nighttime now and getting cold.

"I believe you." She laughed. They had been walking around for an hour looking for the hotel Jack spoke of the previous night. Her feet were tired and her toes were freezing but she didn't complain. Wandering through New York City, Jack's hand clasped around hers was some of the most fun she'd ever had.

"Found it!" Jack suddenly spoke. Rose laughed at his enthusiasm. Jack held the door of the inn open for Rose and ushered her inside.

"After you, miss." He haughtily directed. Rose giggled and thanked him in an equally ridiculous tone. A man sat half asleep at a small desk in the tiny lobby of the inn. A staircase was next to his post and a multitude of keys hung on the wall behind him. At the sound of the door opening the man was shaken awake.

"Hi." Jack spoke simply.

"3 dollars a night, no prostitutes allowed, have a great evening." The man mumbled before closing his eyes once again. Jack threw 3 dollars on the table and the man handed him a key.

"Room 24." He mumbled again.

"Didn't you say you knew him?" Rose asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I know the owner, that's just the guy that helps him out. I used to have his job." Jack answered.

"Oh." She nodded. He turned the key in the door and held it open for her. The room was small and painted green. A full sized bed set between two nightstands and a small desk was shoved in the corner by a dirty window. There was another door on the same wall they had walked in that Rose assumed let to a bathroom. It smelt of mildew, cold air from the open window, and sex. To anyone else, it wouldn't be that pleasant. But to Rose, it was perfect.

"As you can see, it's not very nice." Jack said.

"No, no it's perfect." Rose smiled. Jack grinned and kissed her softly.

"If you don't mind too terribly, I'm going to go take a shower." He told her and disappeared into the bathroom. Rose sat down and took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in. Two weeks ago she was engaged to be married, staying in the finest hotel in England and sipping champagne at a stuffy party with her mother and ass of a fiancé. Now she was sitting in a crappy inn in New York City with a man she just met, miraculously fallen in love with and run away from her family with. She began to panic slightly. Everything she'd done in the past week was against all she was taught. Her old society would consider her a whore now and her mother wouldn't even be able to look her in the eye. In some ways it felt liberating. She loved Jack and she wanted to be free of that society. But in other ways, it was also terrifying. In all reality she knew very little about Jack and the world he lived in. What did he expect from her?

She sat until she heard the water turn off and Jack come out of the bathroom. She looked up at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his damp hair fell in his eyes. She looked away as soon as she noticed his tan, bare chest was still slick with droplets of water. He smiled and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She took a sharp intake of breath and shuddered. He kissed her neck and jaw before placing a finger under chin and kissing her lips. Jack began pressing her down onto the bed and she groaned. She wanted him, but what did that mean? Did wanting his attention in that way mean she was just a whore, like she was always taught? It felt like it was because she loved him, but that wasn't the way sex was portrayed where she came from.

He moved so that he hovered over her and kissed her again. She breathed heavily and tried to think straight. He moved his hand to her breast and she shot up.

"What is it?" Jack asked, confused.

"Nothing." She said.

"Okay then." He grinned and began kissing her neck again. She locked up and he pulled away.

"I get the feeling that that wasn't nothing." He assumed. She sat up and so did he.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I guess I'm just confused." She answered. Her head was down as she spoke.

"About?" he inquired further.

"How different things are from what I was always told." She answered simply.

"By things you mean sex." He said. Rose nodded.

"Sex is almost never talked about where I come from, but when it was I was always told that it was wrong for a woman to want it and that it was for a man's pleasure only. Women who had those kinds of desires were whores," she looked up at him and then continued, "but when I'm with you I do want you, more than anything and I haven't figured out what that means yet."

"Perhaps, and I'm not putting words in your mouth, but perhaps it just means that you love me." Jack suggested.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds pretty simple." She spoke.

"It is. I love you and you love me and making love is how we show it. I don't see anything to be ashamed of there." Jack exclaimed. She nodded but still seemed unconvinced.

"Look, Rose, I know you were taught that having those kinds of feelings were wrong but I swear to God they aren't. Please believe me." He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes as he spoke.

"I do." She told him before kissing him deeply. His eyes shined with mischief when they pulled away.

"Besides, women have always said I'm quite handsome, I can't blame you in the least." He joked. She laughed.

"So uncouth, Mr. Dawson." She joked back.

"Well! So easy to insult, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." He clicked his tongue.

"Somehow I doubt that." She replied, a twinkle in her eye. She kissed him and he smiled when it ended.

"Well I do have a few ideas." He mused. She laughed and flung his towel onto the ground.

"Yes, Miss. Dewitt Bukater I do believe I could teach you a few things." He teased as he laid her down on the bed.

"Teach away, Mr. Dawson." She told him and closed her eyes as he took her to the stars once again.


	9. What a Lovely Way

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short and not very good. The next chapter of this story will be the last and I'm losing interest. I feel like my other stories are much better and I enjoy working on them much more. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day and please review!**

Two Months Later

Jack whistled as he walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Rose. He had gotten a job drawing cartoons for a newspaper a month ago. Rose waited tables at a diner during the day, but got home an hour or so after Jack did.

As soon as Jack had gotten his first paycheck, he'd proposed to Rose and they got married just two days later. There were no guests, no flowers, no fancy decorations, but neither of them cared. They were just thrilled to be together. Their love was all they needed.

Rose walked out into the living room with a huge smile on her face. Jack furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing home so early?" Jack asked.

"I didn't go to work today." Rose answered.

"Why? Are you sick?" He pressed further, he sat down on the couch and she sat next to him. She took her hands in his.

"No. Not really. I did go to the doctor today because I thought I was though." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"I was pretty sure I knew what it was, but I wanted to make sure." She said. Jack swallowed.

"It's not anything serious, is it?" he spoke nervously and squeezed her hands tighter.

"Actually it is, it's something that's going to affect both of us for the rest of our lives." She smiled. He was confused and a bit afraid.

"Rose, please just tell me." His voice was soft and concerned. She laughed happily and pressed his hand to her abdomen.

"Guess." She told him. Jack sighed.

"Rose if this is serious I need to know, I mean-"he paused and looked down at where she'd placed his hand. His eyes passed from his hand back up to her face then back down to his hand as he began to comprehend what she was trying to tell him. He pursed his lips and began to breathe heavily. Jack gulped.

"Rose, are you by any chance trying to tell me that I got you- well that you're…pregnant?" he asked, sensing the answer. Rose smiled and nodded. Jack looked deeply into her eyes. His shocked face turned into a smile quickly. He let out a whoop of joy and kissed her passionately.

"When-I mean how, I, I. I don't know what I'm saying." He stammered.

"Well I'm about two months along, so I think that answers the when question. And I sincerely hope you know how." She told him.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I do. I love you Rosebud." She sighed and kissed him again.

"I love you too." She whispered when he pulled away. He ducked his head and kissed her stomach.

"And I love you too, little one." Jack said in a slightly high pitched voice. Rose laughed.

"So I take it you're okay with this?" she questioned.

"Okay with it? I'm thrilled! We made a baby, Rosie. Our love created a child. That's the most beautiful, wonderful thing I can think of. A baby is something we'll take care of for the rest of our lives. It's a living, breathing representation of how much we love each other. And I love you even more now that you're having my baby Rose." He spoke with passion and it brought tears to Rose's eyes. She kissed him and pushed him onto his back, moving so that she straddled him.

"This won't hurt the baby, will it?" he asked nervously.

"No." she whispered. "Put your hands on me, Jack."


	10. Love, Everlasting

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Beyond the Sea. I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my first fanfic and I've learned a lot from it. I think that from now on, my new stories (including the ones I have going right now) will be much, much better. However, I hope this one was at least decent. I'm sorry about the ending, you might hate me. I kinda hate me. For some reason, I just didn't want to end this story on a particularly happy note, so this is what happened. Anyway, enjoy, review, do your thing. And please check out the other stories I have going, they're better.**

Jack felt a lump form in his throat.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson, but your wife didn't make it through the birth." The doctor spoke sympathetically.

Jack's body felt ice cold. Rose couldn't be dead. She was his world. How could he live without her? He didn't _want_ to live without her. He looked down at the tiny sleeping bundle in his arms. Rose had decided about a month before the birth to name her Mary.

_"It's simple. But it's nice." _She'd said. He agreed and they'd taken to calling her Mary even before she was born. Now Rose would never get to see her child. Mary would never know her mother. He would never see or speak to her again. Jack just couldn't wrap his head around it. He was in shock. He stood there for a moment before he heard the baby coo and he looked down again. She'd opened her eyes. They were a translucent green just like Rose's. He'd always thought newborns could only have blue eyes, but she didn't. They hit him right in the gut. He held back a sob and handed Mary to the doctor.

"Can you hold her for a second? I need a minute with my wife. I know she's-"_Dead._ He couldn't bring himself to say the word. "-but I just need to-"he struggled to find the words.

The doctor stopped him.

"I completely understand." He said. Jack walked into the bedroom. Rose's body was pale and lifeless. He felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He dropped down onto his knees next to her and took her hand in his, kissing it and feeling her cold skin.

"Oh, Rose." He spoke, his voice shaking. "I love you so much. I don't know how to go on without you." He lifted her hand to his forehead and cried quietly for a moment before lifting his head again.

"But I will, Rose. I will for our daughter. I promise I'll take care of her and love her and let her know how much you love her every day even though you're…gone." Jack promised.

"God, I can't believe you're gone." He said to himself. He kissed her cold lips once more.

"I love you. I'll never let go of that." Jack promised before walking out the door to be with his daughter.

And he never did let go. He took care of Mary Rose Dawson and loved her with everything he had. He told her all about her mother and the short time they'd spent together. Jack filled her life with adventures and love and everything a child could ever ask for. He devoted his life to hers.

"Dad?" Mary asked one morning. She was 15 now, with red hair and green eyes that looked just like her mother's. But her smile and her adventurous personality was all his. She had her father wrapped around her finger.

"Yes?" Jack looked up from the newspaper. She swallowed.

"Do you ever think about dating? Or getting married again?" Mary asked.

"No. I have no doubt that your mother wouldn't mind if I did, but I'm happy the way things are. I could never love another woman. I just don't have it in me, and I don't want to have it in me." He answered honestly. She nodded.

"Where were you the first time you told her you loved her?" she inquired. Jack laughed. He'd never told her the whole story of how he met Rose, or the whole story of their time together, it was too painful, but they played this game frequently. Mary would ask random questions and he'd answer, then she'd try to piece them together into memories. He'd laugh at her guesses and tell her the real story later on.

This question took him aback a little, however. What was he supposed to say? "In the back of a car" didn't seem like an appropriate response. He sighed and settled for the cryptic answer.

"The stars." He replied. Mary scoffed.

"That's not a place." She argued. Jack chuckled.

"Oh, yes it is." He said, looking back down at his paper. He swore he could hear Rose's melodic laughter, like she was right there next to him. In a way, she'd never really left.

Ten years later, at the young age of 47, Jack Dawson had a heart attack and died, leaving behind a daughter, and many beloved friends. Mary was heartbroken, but she had a husband and children of her own now that would help her through. He'd lived 26 years without his Rose, it was time for him to go home.

Jack walked up the grand staircase that he recognized to be the Titanic's. He saw a curtain of red curls that could only belong to the woman he'd loved so dearly for such a long time. She looked exactly how she had when they'd first met. She turned around and held out her hand. He took it and proceeded to wrap his arms around her and kiss her with all the love and passion he'd held in for so many years. When the kiss broke, he noticed that the room that had always been bustling with dinner guests and businessman during their time on the ship was empty. He looked back at Rose, a huge smile lit up her face.

"Well Jack, it's just you and me for the rest of eternity. Is that okay with you?" she stated, knowing it was. He kissed her again before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered. She laughed.

"Where to, Sir?" she asked playfully. Jack laughed at the role reversal.

"To the stars!" he teased and kissed her again.

It could've been seconds before that kiss ended, it could've been hours, it could've been years. They didn't care. All they knew was their never-ending love that they could celebrate now, somewhere beyond the sea.


End file.
